


Ten Types of Toys

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys, Wincest - Freeform, visual may be nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: On the tenth day of Christmas, ten types of toys...
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 19
Collections: Wincestmas 2019





	Ten Types of Toys

**Author's Note:**

> Written for wincestmas 2019, graphic and story gifted to [nevergettingoverwincest.](http://nevergettingoverwincest.tumblr.com/)

[](https://imgur.com/FjuFFqv)

You could have knocked Dean over with a feather when he found out Sammy, his awkward, geeky little brother, was willing to forage beyond ‘vanilla’ sex, to include toys, role play, and some BDSM.

He needed a shot – make that _several_ shots – of whiskey when Sam clarified by saying, he was willing to open up to those things with _Dean_ , that he’d already tried them in a few previous hook ups.

Dean wasn’t sure if he was jealous or angry or both. Sure, he knew Sam had to have had sexual encounters while he was at Stanford. They’d only fooled around right before Sam had left, them committing to each other monogamously had been very recent. Still, knowing Sam was someone else’s at some point still gave him literal heartburn. The part he was angry about was the thought that other people had done things to Sam when Dean wasn’t sure they were careful with him. If they had hurt him in any way, if he had any negative or traumatic experiences, Dean would hunt them all down and slowly rip their lungs out.

“Dean.”

“…”

“ _Dean_.”

Shaken from his stupor, Dean refocused on his brother. They’d been drinking beers until they ran out and moved on to the Hunter’s Helper at least an hour ago. That had been when Dean had lost the thread of the night, he was so stunned. There’d been a game involved. Truth or Dare? Two Truths and a Lie? Never Have I Ever? Dean couldn’t quite remember. He felt muzzy, warm and loose...Jesus, when had Sam taken off his shirt?

“Start with the nipple clamps,” he murmured.

“Dude, you’re not making any sense.” Sam was smiling, eyes bright with tipsiness himself, and he was laying back against the headboard.

Dean looked down and blinked, then smacked the catalog laying across his thighs that had started this particular discussion. “Nipple clamps. Put you in ‘em.” He licked his lips and tipped his empty glass back to catch the few drops in it.

“Can we maybe start with something a little more familiar? What about the handcuffs?” Chuckling, he reached over to pour them each another hefty glug of whiskey.

“You’d be out in seconds, bitch. Feathered crop?” Dean could imagine teasing Sam with those feathers before swatting his bare ass.

“Paddle would be better for that, jerk.” Sam was laughing and Dean realized he’d spoken out loud about Sam’s ass. He was feeling a rush of adrenaline now though, his blood pumping and his cock was starting to twitch. _All systems go_.

“Mmm yeah it would. How about the fleshlight? Or wait – no, for you, you’d want the fancy jeweled butt plug, wouldn’t ya princess?” Dean was grinning, he couldn’t wait until they reached the next real city – he was finding a sex toy shop and spending some serious cash.

“You use a butt plug on me, you’re getting the vibrating cock ring. And _I_ get to control when you come while I’m blowing you.” Smugly smiling, Sam moved to shift down the bed, lying flat on his back and flicking his eyes over at Dean, letting his brother know that he was up for it, for any of it, for all of it.

Dean responded by shoving the catalog to the floor, rising up to loom over Sam, breath catching as he took in the way the light framed Sam’s face, his hair fanned out creating an almost halo effect.

“Then I’m going to use so much lube, it’ll squelch when I insert all and then oh so slowly, remove each bead one by one as I jack you, bringing you off each time.” Dean leaned in to capture Sam’s lips in a tender-rough kiss, feeling the way Sam relaxed into it, responded to it.

As Dean moved down Sam’s throat, licking and sucking alternating with bite marks, he almost stopped cold. What if Sam needed practice to get back into using toys? Was Dean thinking too far ahead? Maybe they should start with the simple dildo. Or the booty trainers. He didn’t want to rush them into something they weren’t really ready for. When Dean had slowed to a leisurely licking of Sam’s belly button, he felt hands come up the side of his head, lifting his face to meet a pair of blown hazel eyes.

“Stop thinking so hard, it’s gonna be fine,” Sam breathed, reaching up to pull Dean back into a kiss to reassure him. “How about we hit a big city next and spend some time figuring out what we want to do together?”

Dean kissed Sam’s nose, then his chin, and then his heart, nodding into Sam’s chest. Yeah, _together_. They always worked best that way, anyway.


End file.
